


Hawaiian Afternoon

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Guitar Playin, Nearly-Crossover, Post-Series, Romance, Singing, Under a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: A little, but significant moment, when Napoleon and Illya are relaxing, under a tree, in the Hawaiian summer, after their retirement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831791) by [Rose_of_Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux). 



> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the awesome team of writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> The story "The Prize", as the cat Baba Yaga, belong to the ficwriter Rose of Pollux.
> 
> The song mentioned in here maybe belongs to The Dragonaires, John Barry, Bert Rhodes and Diana Coupland. Whoever picks the reference up will get cookies! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they the cutest married spies the Universe had ever seen? *-*
> 
> Any feelings, personal headcanons, and comments in general, are welcome with best wishes.


End file.
